SLG: le démon
by DemoneDeSlg
Summary: "Maudit depuis toujours, je sors parfois la nuits en quête de compagnie..." sa ne vous rappelle rien? Allez souvenez vous de se pauvre démon ! et si je vous dis qu'il est de retour!
1. Le geek voient des choses

-Dans l'appartement de Mathieu Sommet-

Tout le monde était réunis dans la salle a manger (t'aurais pas pu dire salon nounouille!) OH! tu vas pas m'emerdait toi!

Bref ils étaient tous réunis pour pouvoir distribuer les rôles pour le prochain SLG. Une fois le texte distribuer , Mathieu alla se refaire un café ( sa tasse allait être vide!) le geek le suivit . Mathieu s'assis a table .

Geek- *voix toute timide * Mat... Mathieu?

Mathieu- oui?

Geek- j'ai ... J'ai fais un cauchemar cette nuits...

Mathieu - T'a encore rêver du patron qui venait dans ta chambre?* soupire *

Geek - Non ... pas cette fois

Mathieu- vas y raconte tout.

Geek- j'étais dans ma chambre et je vois une ombre noir dans l'encadrement de me porte...

Mathieu- T'es sur que c'etait pas le patron?

Geek- Oui... Parce que l'ombre ne bouge pas et... Et quand je ferme les yeux l'ombre disparaît...

Rien que en en parlent le Geek tremblait , Mathieu s'avança et lui tapota dans le dos pour le réconforter . Le patron apparut dans la salle .

Patron- Si tu veux je peux venir se soir pour ne pas te laissé seule , gamin. *un rictus malsain se forma sur son visage*

Panda- Non ! surtout pas! Geek je viendrait te surveiller

Mathieu- Tout a fait d'accord avec toi, maitre panda! Et toi Patron je te tiens a l'œil !

Patron- oui gamin, oui!

\- le soir -

Le Panda avais installé son matelas dans la chambre du Geek .

Le Geek s'endormit peut de temps après. Le Panda , quand t'a lui s'endormit que bien plus tard.

L'ombre du rêve du Geek réapparut, le Geek se réveilla .

Geek- Pan ... PANDA!

Il se réveilla ( le panda ) d'un coup en voyant la fameuse ombre qui disparut d'un coup.

Tous les deux eurent peur.

Le panda rapprocha son matelas du lit du Geek.

Geek- tu... Tu l'as vue toi aussi ?

Panda - ou..oui... Aller rendort-toi

Geek- d'accord..

\- le lendemain matin -

Mathieu était sur son ordinateur, une tasse de café a la main. Le panda et le geek entraient dans le salon .

Mathieu- alors , cette nuit?

Panda- on... On la vue!

Mathieu- vous avez fait un rêve collectif ?!

Geek- no...non.. Il était réel !

Panda- Mathieu ! Croit nous!

Mathieu- ok c bon je vous crois... Bon décrivez le moi.

Panda- on le voyaient pas très , mais on aurait dit qu'il portait un chapeau haut de forme.

Mathieu- * ricane* un chapeau haut de forme ? Rien que ça ?

Patron- moi je te crois gamin!

Panda- c'est nouveau que tu croit quelqu'un !

Patron - mais je crois tout le monde gamin, tu veux venir me parlé peu être?

Panda- * tourne la tête* n... Non sa va aller...

Patron- Ah! Cette nuit c'est a moi de dormir avec le gamin !

Le panda le regarda avec un air désapprouvant.

Patron: Promis je ne fait rien ! (Pour cette fois en tout cas!)

Pour cette nuit le patron installa son lit dans la chambre du geek ( parce que panda ne voulais pas qu'il dorme dans le même lit, vas savoir pourquoi...)

Le patron resta éveillé toute la nuits...

 _ **Voilà**_ _**pour**_ _**se**_ _ **1er**_ _ **chapitre**_ _ **!**_ _ **J'espère**_ _ **qu'il**_ _ **vous**_ _**a**_ _**plût**_ ! **_Et_** **_si_** ** _vous_** ** _pansé_** **_avoir_** **_des_** **_conseils_** ** _pour_** ** _m'améliorer_** , _**je suis**_ _ **proneuse**_ _ **!**_ _ **A**_ _**et**_ _**dsl**_ _**pour**_ _ **les**_ _ **faute**_ _**d'orthographe**_ _ **!**_  
 _ **Je**_ _**publirais**_ _**minimum**_ _**un**_ _**chapitre**_ _**par**_ _**semaine**_ _ **.**_ _ **Mais**_ _**pas**_ _**pendant**_ _ **les**_ _ **vacances**_ _ **.**_ _ **Donc**_ _**a**_ _**la**_ _**semaine**_ _ **prochaine !**_


	2. Un nouvel ami?

Vers minuit, ( non cette heure ne fait pas cliché...)la fameuse ombre réapparut. Le patron saisit un couteau ( toujours avoir un couteau sous son oreiller! ). Il se leva brusquement et poignarda l'ombre , une fois celle si a terre , il alluma la lumière et la première chose qu'il vu c'était le Geek, dans son lit apeuré .

Le petit fixait l'ombre .

\- Il... Il est mort? dit-il avec voix de chaton apeuré

L'ombre se releva . Le Patron, surprit (et ça n'arrive pas souvent...) reculât de trois pas.

\- Qui... Qui est tu? demanda le geek d'une voix plus timide et plus tremblante que d'habitude.

\- C'est un démon gamin, un démon .

La voix du patron était toujours neutre , comme si ce démon n'était qu'un simple ami (après tout peut-être)

Le démon avait l'air gêner , il n'avait pas l'habitude de se genre de situation.

\- Tu ... T'appel comment? interrogea le geek d'une petite voix .

\- Je .. n'ai pas de nom... soupira le démon

Il avait le visage très pale avec des ombres autour des yeux. Ce démon mesurait un peut près la taille du Panda ( donc pas très haut ...), il portait un chapeau hauts de forme, une chemise blanche et une veste noir trouée et pleines de tache de sang. Ce n'était pas du tout rassurant!

Le patron surenchérit avec des tonnes de questions comme "qu'es ce que tu fait là" au quel il répondit " comme tous le monde a peur de moi , j'essaye de me trouver de la compagnie, c'est long l'éternité.." Et la nuit se finit ainsi. Le Geek et Le patron s'étaient attachés a ce démon (c'est assez bizarre pour le patron, mais bon c'est un démon...) .

\- Le lendemain matin -

Le Geek et le Patron allèrent dans la cuisine, les balises sous les yeux. Mathieu, qui était toujours sur le prochain SLG (hé bah oui faire le montage d'une vidéo ça prend du temps! ), tourna sa tête rapidement et dis sarcastiquement:

\- La nuits a était bonne?

Ce au quel le patron retoqua:

\- formidables , gamin...

Le geek baillât de fatigue ( imaginez-vous le geek bailler ... Kawai!)

\- Alors ? Vous l'avez vue? demanda Mathieu

\- Ouais , je l'ai même poignardé gamin!

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Mathieu , il allait surement encore être accusé d'un meurtre!

\- Il... Il est mort? s'inquiéta Mathieu.

A ce moment là le Panda , suivit du hippie ( en plein trip), arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

\- Qui est mort?! interrompue le panda

\- Personne ,gamin, mais si tu veux que je commet un crime je suis d'accord!

Il y eu un silence.

\- Bon bah , il est où est-il? finit par demander Mathieu

\- Dans ma chambre! répondit le Geek avec beaucoup d'innocence .

Le Geek partit dans ça chambre pour aller chercher le démon . Ils arrivèrent quelque minute plus tard... Le Geek tirais le bras du démon , qui avançait la tête baissé .

Mathieu et Maitre Panda était en mode WTF .

\- Ne faites pas cette tête , gamin, il est très sympa!

Le démon expliqua au autre qui il était et qu'es ce qu'il faisait là.

Mathieu , d'une nature bienveillant , décida de l'héberger. En plus , cela rendait heureux le Geek, et c'était la seule personne que le Patron n'avait pas envit de violer .

 ** _Voila pour ce 2eme chapitre! J'ai essayé de faire attention au faute d'orthographes mais j'ai une maladie qui m'empêche de les voir ( Woouuaaa l'excuse la plus bidon du siècle!) ^^ ;  
_**

 ** _Le 3eme sera la semaine prochaine ! En espérant que cela vous a plut! Je suis toujours ouverte au commentaires._**


	3. Le patron bizarre?

PDV Mathieu

Cela faisait quelque jour que le démon étais chez nous. Lui est le Geek s'entendaient très bien , il dormait dans sa chambre, jouait au je vidéo avec lui, c'étais son seul ami!  
Mais depuis une semaine quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans ma maison, le patron! Il avait changer , il ne violait plus le geek, ne regardait presque plus de porno et il se mettais même a cuisiner!

Je réfléchis a se qu'il aurait bien pus arrivé au patron pour qu'il change a se point toute la nuits. Le lendemain matin , j'arriva dans la cuisine et je sentit une odeur de viennoiserie. Je m'en approcha et je vus , sur la table, 6 croisant tout juste sortit du four avec un café et un mot " pour Mathieu" .

J'avala le café et un croisant et me mit alla recherche du patron , c'étais bien trop étrange de sa part. J'avais beau cherché dans tout l'appartement , je ne le vit pas.

1h plus tard il réapparut.

\- Patron ! T'étais ou? m'exclamais-je

\- Hey! du calme gamin! j'étais partit faire des courses! Y'avais plus d'œuf dans le frigo. me répondit le patron en posant le sac de courses.

Je sortit de la pièces et me précipitai vers la chambre du prof. Je toc et il m'ouvrir ( _**c'est logique en même temps**_ )

\- alors, Mathieu c'est pour quoi? me demanda t'il

\- ça concerne le patron, il a une attitude étrange..

\- hummm.. Tu peux le faire venir ? Je vais l'examiner .

Je lui amena le patron , qui ne posait pas de résistances .

-1h plus tard-

Le prof me rappela.

\- Depuis quand il est comme ça? m'interrogea le prof

\- Depuis 3 semaine au moins ...

\- Mathieu il y a un gros problème...

\- C'est quoi?! m'inquiétai-je

( a suivre dans le prochain chapitre!㈶0㈳8)

\- du coter du geek-

PDV du geek

Ce matin le démon m'avais préparer mon petit déjeunera! Mais il ne mangea rien , il m'avais expliquer que comme il était mort il n'était obligé de manger et de dormir.

Apres on joua tout la mâtiner au jeu vidéo, au début il perdait facilement mais plus tard mon démon avait presque réussi a me battre

Se midi Mathieu, patron et le prof n'avais pas manger . Quand je suis aller leur dire que c'étais prêt , Mathieu m'a dit " ce n'est pas le moment , on a des choses importante a régler...".

Se midi c'e tais au panda de cuisiner , l'ursidé nous avais préparer des hamburger frites maison. Pour faire plaisir au panda le démon mangea la moitié de son burger et quelque frites . Il me donna le reste

\- L'après-midi -

\- Tu veux aller quelque part? me proposa le démon

\- Oui! Au cyber-café! dit-je avec enthousiasme

Il acquiesça de la tête. On sortit de l'appartement et il disparût , il me dit " ne t'en fait pas je suis juste invisible" ( parce que si tu voit un mec comme le démon dans la rue , tu flippe non?)

On resta au cyber café 2 heure puis on alla au magasin de jeu vidéo pur la sortie du nouveau Mario paper . Pour rentrer on passa devant mon collège et il y avait , poste devant l'entrer des brutes qui me frappait .

\- Tien , Tien , Tien ! Regarder qui se pointe ici les mec, c le gosse pleurnichard qui se plain au prof!

Les 5 brutes me trainèrent des une rue sombre en face du collège

PDV du démon

Je les suivit , je savais ce qu'il allait faire et je voulais protéger mon ami quoi qu'il m'en coute!

Une fois arrivé dans la ruelle , je vus flou , s'a ne mettais jamais arrivé pourtant... Le temps de reprendre mes esprit il avait déjà frappé le geek !

D'un coup je réapparut derrière les 5 brutes , je vus un sourire sur le visage angélique du geek avant qu'il s'effondre sur le dernier coup que lui avait porter un grand blondinet.

...

J'étais dans la ruelle , les 5 harceleur a terre . Je regarda autour de moi . Je ne me souvenais de rien . Je pris le geek sur mon épaule et rentra a la maison . Le regards des passant étaient lourd mais je n'y prêtais pas attention , ma seul préoccupation étais le geek

 ** _HEY!J'espère que ce 3eme chapitre vous a plut! Et désoler pour le retard , j'avais un manque d'inspiration..(et la flemme!) Aussi !_**


	4. flash back

PDV du démon

Une fois rentrer , j'allongea le geek sur le canapé . J'alla cherché le prof pour qu'il le soigne ,sa porte était fermé. Je courut vers la salle de bain pour prendre la trousse de première secours . Je n'avais jamais soigner quelqu'un mais je sentais que je pouvais le faire .

En même temps je n'avais pas le choix ! Le hippie étais en plein trip et maitre panda étais partie pour une grande partie de karaoké.

J'arriva dans le salon et je sentis un mal de crâne commencer. C'était assez bizarre, cela devait faire des millénaire ( wouaw t'es vieux mec!/démon: bah oui...) que je n'avais ressenti ça , j'avais presque oublié la sensation de la douleur...

Je désinfecta les plaies , puis les banda . Il avait plein de blessures sur les bras et le torse et une qui partait de son front jusqu'à son oreille droite .

Une fois avoir fini de soigner le Geek, je m'assis sur le fauteuil et m'endormit ( les démon dort!) .

\- flash back -

PDV normal  
Dans la ruelle, les 5 sal gosse entrain de frappé le geek.

Le démon était soudainement apparu derrière eux.

Ils ne le remarquèrent même pas, Seul le geek l'avait vu et le montra en faisant un petit sourire avant de s'évanouir.

\- fin du flash back -

PDV du démon

Je me réveilla en sursaut, et je resursauta en voyant la petite frimousse du Geek , qui me regardait avec ses yeux bleus profond.

\- t'a fait un cauchemar ? me demanda le Geek

\- Non, je ne rêve plus depuis longtemps. je mentit je ne pouvait pas lui dire... Tu vas mieux? enchainai-je.

\- Ou...Oui!

D'un coup , il m'attrapa et me fit un câlin . Au début je ne savais pas quoi faire, puis je le sera aussi.

La journée se passa tranquillement , le soir j'avais préparer des cordon bleu . J'appela Mathieu et les autre personnalité . Cette fois ils étaient tous là .

\- Geek! qu'es ce que qui t'es arrivé?! s'inquiéta maitre panda

\- des gens mon embêté... Mais le démon m'a défendu! me glorifia le geek

Maitre panda m'adressa un sourire , que je lui redonnât.

\- Et , vous avez fait quoi enfermé dans le labo du prof , pendant toute une journée? Interrogea panda

\- Mathieu nous expliqua -

( vous voulez savoir! au prochain chapitre alors! ( I'M TROLL!))

On étais tous stupéfiais , surtout envers le patron! D'ailleurs il ne parla pas beaucoup de la soirée et aida a débarrassé la table .

Apres avoir mangé , Mathieu voulais voir un film mais interdit le Geek de le regarder . On alla dans sa chambre pour jouer .

Une heure plus tard on décida d'aller se coucher .

Je m'installa sur le matelas . Je ferma les yeux et m'endormit aussitôt

\- retour en arrière -

Le geek s'évanoui.

Je ne pouvais pas me contrôler. Je posa ma main sur l'épaule du blond , ils se retournèrent en même temps. Je vue leur visage se décomposer sous la peur .

Je m'approcha d'un des garçon et le plaqua contre un mur de la ruelle

\- Ne le touche plus jamais! chuchote-je a son oreille

je m'apprêtais a repartir avec le geek quand un autre le frappa violement au visage .

J'étais dans mon corps mais je ne le contrôlais pas.

Je m'approcha de lui et écrasa sa tête contre l'autre mur. Je le lâcha et il s'effondra en saignant de la tête. Et je réserva le même sort au quatre autre

\- fin du flash back -

Je me réveilla en me posant plein de question:" est ce que je l'ai est vraiment blessé? " "pourquoi je l'ai fait ?" ...

J'avais besoin de prendre l'air , je sortit de l'appartement

 _ **HEY! J'espère que se 4eme chapitre vous a plut!**_

 ** _Le prochain chapitre sera en 2 partit :_**

 _ **-1: la journée de Mathieu**_

 _ **-2: suite de l'histoire  
**_

 _ **par contre je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir le sortir pendant les vacances...**_


End file.
